


#24

by incarnandine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarnandine/pseuds/incarnandine
Summary: Rumor has it that the lieutenant has gone mad.The new recruits in the 3rd don't see anything mad about him, though; the lieutenant is perfectly ordinary, if a bit boring, with his nice smiles, serious trainings and a bit of twitchiness when someone approaches him too fast or says something a bit too loud. He always has a good word for everyone, though, and his smile is as bright as the winter sun, so nobody has the heart to complain. Especially as the captain likes him too; has to, because the lieutenant basically runs the division when the other is too lazy to lift a finger and do anything.Kira Izuru doesn't think he's gone mad, either.





	#24

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merile/gifts).



> ginkira fic dump galore, part another!
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://incarnandine.tumblr.com) <3

Rumor has it that the lieutenant has gone mad.

The new recruits in the 3rd don't see anything mad about him, though; the lieutenant is perfectly ordinary, if a bit boring, with his nice smiles, serious trainings and a bit of twitchiness when someone approaches him too fast or says something a bit too loud. He always has a good word for everyone, though, and his smile is as bright as the winter sun, so nobody has the heart to complain. Especially as the captain likes him too; has to, because the lieutenant basically runs the division when the other is too lazy to lift a finger and do anything.

Kira Izuru doesn't think he's gone mad, either.

He goes about his days as usual; wakes up just a bit before sunrise, to watch the first rays of a new day light up the sky in hues of pink and purple and baby blue. His hair started to be a bother - getting too long - so he cut it shorter; doesn't have to spend as much time styling it, and the captain said he likes it better anyway, you look happier like this, Izuru, he said.

He dresses and does a round of morning exercise before waking the captain up; Izuru knows he'll sleep in as soon as he leaves - so lazy, he thinks fondly - but is so used to doing that anyway that it's a part of his morning routine right now. In the canteen, there are already a few officers; they talk and joke during breakfast, and Izuru frowns when he says something in passing about what captain Ichimaru did last evening and his companions' smiles falter just a bit-- they never tell him what's wrong, though. He decides to ask the captain on the matter later on.

After morning drills with the new recruits, he comes to the office to see captain sleeping at his desk-- again, nothing out of the ordinary, please wake up, there is work to do. A lazy smile answers him and Izuru rolls his eyes; after all, it's before noon, what does he expect? Walking back to his desk, he almost trips over the guitar perched on the wall; it seems that after coming back captain Ichimaru has taken a liking to playing instruments, but nothing surprises him anymore, really.

There is quiet in the office the entire day. Some officers from other divisions come with news about something or other; Abarai is among them and he's the only one that keeps up the smile when Izuru says that no, captain Ichi-- captain Otoribashi is not in the office right now.

It takes a while to get used to the new name; Izuru doesn't ask why, but he suspects that the old one had something to do with Aizen, that is why the captain doesn't use it, anymore.

After all, it's just a name.

In the evening, they drink a cup of tea as usual; the captain lies back on the veranda and looks at the rustling leaves, while Izuru curls up with the captain's head in his lap and reads. The night is quiet and serene; he smiles softly, thinking that really, everything is alright with the world.

Captain Ichimaru kisses him when their tea gets cold; they hurry back into the quarters and the sliding door closes to muffle a happy sigh when the captain smiles wider and presses his lips to Izuru's exposed neck.

Before falling asleep, Izuru cuddles closer into the captain's back, as he always does; for a split second, he sees long golden hair instead of short silver strands, but he signs it up as tired hallucinations and just falls asleep.

Rumor has it that the lieutenant's gone mad, but Kira Izuru fails to notice why.


End file.
